School of Romance
by Ember43
Summary: Journey with Yasukima as she enters the challenges of school life. A shy girl moving through a world of courage isn't an easy thing for her, but with the help of her fellow classmates she might be able to make it to the end of the year! Will be updating every week in the holidays and four or five times in the school term.. So be warned i'm a cliffhanger!
1. Prologue

**Welcome dear readers to my special fan-fiction specially dedicated to my imagination. Just a warning I am not a dedicated fan-fiction writer, I just enjoy reading my imaginations when I forget them. But I hope you'll enjoy my stories just as much as a few do, don't be afraid to put out some ideas if you want me to write some of your stories!**

The orange sunset of the lighting sky was grazing the green, soft, grazed grass of the horizon. Her special tree which benched a perfect swing made entirely of vines and wood. As the morning light shone past her window she sat up to the warmth of the yellow-orange rays, whispering a soft yet clear morning to the beautiful wonders of nature, who responded with the sweet tweeting of sparrows. Smiling she stood and stretched, a big day stretching with her.

"Yasukima! Sweetie! Be ready for school please. It's your first day and I you know how much we both hate being late!"  
The loving, caring voice of Yasukima's mother bellowed clearly through the doors of her room

"Mum, I think you mean i'm going to be late. Besides how bad can it be! Floris isn't that far. Just a twenty minute walk and like, a five minute drive?"  
Yasukima yelled back tiredly. Her voice sounded like a soft mumble yet her mother seemed very used to it, by the chuckle from the kitchen

Yasukima opened her window, as she would daily, allowing two graceful sparrows to fly in one after the other, landing on the backrest of Yasukima's swivel chair. Yasukima giggled as she counted her colorful little friends, one was still missing, and as per usual, Yasukima picked out a berry from the reaching tree outside, calling upon her missing friend's nickname. Jin flew through the window, crashing into the soft cushion like pillow while the two early birds snickered, though it didn't seem like it Yasukima has spent many of her days with them to know how they feel.

"Being a night owl again huh Jin? The sudden change of feather's make it obvious so don't try lying."  
Yasukima eyed Jin down with a smirk as Jin pulled himself off the furniture

" _You can't blame me for having a dream Kima. Us birds have rights too_ "  
Jin tweeted in Morse Code while shaking off the owl feathers of his other bird friends.

" _We saw him last night trying to balance on one foot and try to sleep in that position._ "  
Uqi tweeted as Oli nodded her head in agreement, the two sisters giggled after seeing the glare of Jin

" _Kima better check the time you're going to be late like a mouse stuck in a trap_ "  
Oli tweeted looking at the rather large clock sitting above Kima's bedside table

"AH! Of course! You guys have fun, don't mess anything up!"  
Kima quickly dressed quickly as her mind ran with panicked thoughts, the birds closed their eyes with their wings as Kima got dressed. And opened them to see a plate of apples sitting in front of them, cut up nicely.


	2. First Day in Floris High

Yasukima was standing at the entrance of the school yard as many students came together, gathering in big groups while chatting about each other. Seeing all these big groups made her unsteady and isolated, the only thing running through her mind at this point was to thrive, strive and survive, though it wasn't easier said than done. Kima took a good deep breath and walked past the big groups, admiring the blooming cherry blossoms that decorated the garden, as well as the petals that littered the cold cement bricks. As she was distracted by the flourishing nature, Yasukima forgot where she was going and no sooner she had, a boy who was halted in front of her snapped his attention immediately to the figure who bumped him.

"I-I'm super sorry!... Please forgive me."  
Kima stammered as she backed away shyly

"Oh? It's cool. I was just checking for anyone who might know this place some more... You don't happen to do you?"  
The dark haired boy stares down at Kima-chan. She was probably looking up to face him like a tourist would when staring up at the grand clock tower.

"N-No... I'm sorry. I'm a freshman here..."  
Yasukima mumbled while stammering shyly

"Oh!? Well how fortunate, I am as well! My name's Ashken. But people call me Ash"  
Ashken held out his hand kindly as he smiled gently. His friendliness made Kima-chan slightly embarrassed by her little knowledge of greetings

"I-I'm Yasukima.. But some can call me Kima-chan.."  
She shook his hand while stammering, his kindness was not what she expected on their first time meeting. But she decided to hold onto it. After shaking his hand she pulled away sighing

"Is there something wrong? Sorry if my presence bothers you, my friends say that I have that affect on new people I meet. Heh"  
He rubbed the back of his neck while smiling awkwardly, as he did Kima was already.

"N-No! You're presence is pleasing, it's lovely t-to have met you... a-and talked to you for this short amount of time hehehe..."  
Having said that Kima blushed intensely while looking down and sweat dropping. Mentally cursing herself she turned around with her back now facing him. Though she couldn't see him Kima could tell he was blushing just as much as she was as well.

"W-Well.. how about we head to class? Kima-chan?"  
Ash broke the silence between them, shaking off the warm feeling of her genuine words.

"S-Sure thing Ash... W-What class are you i-in..?"  
Kima began stammering as her confidence levels began decreasing, his presence with her made her feel like an oven on the inside.

"Are you okay?... You look a little pale.?"  
Ash walked up to her placing a hand on her back and taking her bag from her in a gentle manner, as he did so Kima widened her eyes in shock, grabbing her bag immediately and moving back a little away from him.

"I-I'm fine! Just need the restrooms! heh.. I'll meet you in class!"  
with those final words she zoomed off towards the women's bathrooms, leaving a confused and slightly amused Ash. After chuckling and shaking his head he threw his bag over his shoulder, walking off towards his classroom.


End file.
